Valentines Day
by EaglefootMoonflightVipertail
Summary: You could practically hear the whole cafeteria groan at the thought of hearing another of his 'Stay away from Lenalee or I'll send a Koumrin after you' speeches. "Allen: 2, Me:0." Lavi sadly wrote onto a random whiteboard.'A love triangle'"There's a cat hater in our midst." It was just another day of showing your love to the one you love. At least for some... Various Parings.


**Valentines Day **

"Good Morning, Moyashi-chan~!" Lavi cheerfully said, sitting down at the table with Bookman.

Allen glared over at Lavi, from behind his huge stack of food. "It's Allen, baka-usagi."

"Geez, Allen I was just joking. You're just like, Yuu." Lavi was about to take a bite of his own food, when he heard the familiar sound of a sword being pulled out of it's sheath.

He nervously looked back to a death-glaring, ready-to-kill Kanda Yuu, behind him. "Die...Baka-Usagi."

"How come I'm always the one that can't get away with nicknames?" Lavi asked himself as he dodged Mugen. Bookman just ignored his apprentice's troubles.

"Knock it off!" A very familiar clipboard hit Kanda in the head. Kanda rubbed his stinging head and glared at Lenalee. Lenalee glared back at him. "Geez Kanda sometimes I wonder if your even older then Allen-kun."

"Moyashi..."

"I said knock it off!" She hit him again with the clipboard. "Can't we at least have a normal breakfast for once without any fighting?"

"Che...whatever." Sheathing Mugen, Kanda sat down a little ways from them. Lenalee sighed and sat down next to Allen.

"Good morning, Lenalee." Allen said.

Lenalee smiled. "Good morning, Allen-kun and Lavi."

"Go-Good M-Morning, Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi." Miranda said shyly, sitting down at the table, next to Lenalee.

She was greeted with a 'good morning' also. Kory, Timothy, Emilia, Marie, and Link came and sat down too. They chattered away about different topics and stuff.

Until a voice was heard on the speakers._ "Attention everyone, this is Koumi speaking. Today is a very...special day as you made have heard. Today I'll be reading off a list of 'What not to do or give to my precious Lenalee.'"_

You could practically hear the whole cafeteria groan at the thought of hearing another of his 'Stay away from Lenalee or I'll send a Koumrin after you' speeches.

"Please excuse me." Lenalee said getting up, smiling, a evil aura surrounding her, as she left the cafeteria.

"_1. No one must give my precious Lenalee anything!"_ Koumi said through the speakers.

"_Koumi-nii..."_

"_Ah! Lenalee-chan! You came to add something to the list, right?"_ The next thing everyone heard was the sounds of screams and then static.

Everyone then went back to eating, ignoring the fact that the supervisor of the Black Order had been just been beaten up by his little sister. "Lenalee sure is scary when she's mad." Lavi commented after a while.

"Allen-nii?" Allen turned to Timothy sitting beside him.

"What is it?"

Timothy looked at Allen quizzically. "What is today, anyway?"

Allen scratched his head, also confused. "Well...I never had enough time to celebrate stuff when I was training and all. So really I don't know." He turned to Miranda. "Miranda-san, do you know anything?"

Miranda jumped at the sudden question. "Um...w-well..uh...something to do with f-flowers and ch-chocolates..." She said nervously, slightly blushing, as she kept sneaking glaces at Marie.

"I...really don't know either...I've been living in a castle all my life so..." Kory said.

Marie and Link shook their heads, not knowing either.

"Hm...isn't today that day where a few years ago all those people died or something..." Lavi mentioned.

"Baka!" Bookman hit his apprentice. "That's something completely different!"

"Ow..." Lavi rubbed his head. "Why did you have to hit me for, old Panda?"

Lavi was hit again. "Don't call me Old Panda!"

"I can't believe none of you know what today is!" Emilia said, from beside Timothy.

They all looked over at her. "What is today, Emilia-san?" Allen asked.

"Today is Valentines Day! The day every true maiden dreams of! The day where every maiden offers chocolates to their one true love and confess their undying love to them!" Sparkles appeared all around her. All the guys blinked and rubbed their eyes, wondering if the sparkles were their imaginations.

Miranda again stole a glance toward Marie before excusing herself. Getting up, she headed toward the entrance way of the cafeteria, only to accidentally trip and fall into someone arms. "Your a clumsy one, aren't ya?"

The clumsy girl looked up to see a scraggly faced man with glasses. She backed away. "Um...sorry...thank you." She then walked away, slightly blushing with embarrassment.

The shaggy man could only watch as she walked off, he then grinned. "What a interesting women..."

"Tyki!" Tyki looked over to see his niece, Road. "We are here to find, Allen. Not for you to find another love interest. I thought you liked Lulubell?"

"I don't like cat hair." Tyki said, following behind Road, wondering about the clumsy girl.

* * *

"Master Lulubell, are you okay?" Mimi, Lulubell's Akuma servant asked.

The cat lady could only shake her head in fury. "There's a cat hater in our midst."

Mimi could only wonder about that answer.

"Lulu-chan~ Would you like some flowers~?" Wisely asked, handing her a bouquet of flowers. Lulubell stared coldly at him. "I...guess that means no..."

* * *

"I wonder who Lenalee is gonna make chocolates for?" Lavi said walking through the Black Order hallways with Allen and Link. "Oi two-dots, what are you going to do for valentines?"

A tick mark appeared on Link's forehead at the nickname. "Bookman Jr., I would advised you to not call me that. As for Valentines..." A slight blush appeared on his cheeks. "...I will be going out to eat with some...friends."

"Oh you mean that Tevak girl." Lavi stated cheerfully.

At that Link's face turned bright red. Clearing his throat, Link excused himself so he can get ready for the 'date'.

"Seems like almost everyone has plans for today." Allen stated, as they stood in the deserted hallway.

"Moyashi-chan~ is there someone you like?" Lavi asked slinging his arm around his shoulder.

Allen's cheeks turned bright red. "N-No...th-there isn't..." He tried to escape from Lavi's grip but, he couldn't. "And don't call me that...It's Allen."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I-I am not!"

Lavi giggled and grinned, letting go of Allen. "Of course."

Allen watched Lavi walk away, puzzled. "Hey Lavi, is there someone you like?"

All the sudden Lavi stopped and turned around, clearly showing a blush. "Of course not! Hm..." Lavi stopped and looked over at Allen's direction. He then walked over to a pillar. "...Who are you?"

Allen thought Lavi was finally going crazy, when a familiar girl pops out from behind the pillar. "Um...I-I'm L-Lou Fa..." The girl said, instead of her normal braids, she now wore wavy pigtails. Lou Fa held a package of chocolates in her hands. "Th-This for...Wa-Walker-san..." Allen walked up to her and smile, taking the chocolates and thanking her.

When he opened it, instead of regular chocolates, there were chocolate covered martashi danges. "Thanks, Lou Fa." Allen said, smiling at her, making her blush bright red.

"Y-Your we-welcome, Walker-san." Lou Fa said, bright red, she then quickly walked away.

Allen munched on his favorite snack, walking down the hall with Lavi, who stole some and got yelled at by Allen, who didn't notice the figures watching them.

* * *

"Great job, Lou Fa." Lenalee exclaimed as the nervous scientist girl returned.

Her face was bright red. "T-Thanks...What about you, Lenalee-san? I thought you liked Walker-san?"

"N-No...I can agree with you that Allen-kun is a gentlemen and is pretty nice in his own way but...I only see him as a friend. But I guess I could give Allen-kun something just for being a good friend. I mean Valentines doesn't always have to about love between boyfriends and girlfriends, you can always give a gift to people you love, family who are always there for you, and friends who care for you, just to show that you appreciate them."

"That's a good idea, Lenalee." Miranda spoke up from beside them.

"But, the most important thing about Valentines is to confess your love to someone you love, don't forget that." Emilia said.

"Of course."

"I really want a boyfriend." Emilia stated pouting. "Everytime I seem to get one. Timothy always makes them run away." Lenalee giggled. "It's not funny..."

"Sorry, Sorry!" Lenalee apologized calming herself. "I just realized that a certain little boy has a huge puppy love crush on you."

Emilia looked at Lenalee surprised. "Timothy? That little twerp? Why? He should be with someone his age. Besides I like older men."

"I...don't know...they say that age doesn't count when it comes to love..." Lou Fa pointed out, blushing slightly, thinking about a certain white-haired boy.

"But your more closer to Walker's age then, I am to Timothy." Emilia stated. "He's like ten and I'm about 20."

Lou Fa's face turned bright red. "I-I di-didn't sa-say anything about, W-Walker-san..."

"I think Kanda is much more handsome~!" Emilia said, earning surprise expressions.

"Kanda? You mean 'The BaKanda'?" Leanlee said, very surprised.

Emilia nodded happily. "He is so handsome~!"

"B-But he's k-kinda mean..." Miranda said quietly.

"I hate to break it to you but, Kanda is a jerk." Lenalee said too bluntly. "But, you know he does have his moments...otherwise I wouldn't go for him if I were you."

"H-How about Supervisor Koumi Lee?" Lou Fa suggested.

They all looked at her surprised. "Well...he is kinda of around my age...smart, funny, serious when he has to be, somewhat handsome,...lazy, has a sister-complex..." Emilia trailed off.

"Ah! I got it. What about Reveer-san then!?" Lenalee asked.

Emilia thought about it for a minute. "I guess...It would never hurt to try, right?"

They all agreed, nodding their heads. "So now that is settle...what were we talking about...?"

"So...who is everyone gonna make/give chocolates for/to?" Emilia asked.

Lou Fa blushing bright red, spoke up. "W-Well I-I already gave mine...to Walker-san..."

"Well Allen is off the list. What about you two?"

Miranda stood there, bright red, thinking. "Well...um...that is...Ma..Marie-san..."

"You like Marie?" Lenalee asked, excitedly.

"N-Not so loud..."

"That's really cute, Miranda. I think you'll make a wonderful couple." Lou Fa said.

Emilia turned to the last person. "What about you, Lenalee?"

"M-Me?" Lenalee looked down at the ground, shuffling her feet nervously. "I...I d-don't know..."

"Oh come on, there's gotta be at least someone your interested in."

"Well..." She motioned for them to come closer, for fear of Koumi listening in. "..."

"Really!" Emilia exclaimed suddenly.

"Shhhh! Koumi-nii might be listening."

Lou Fa was just relieved it wasn't Allen.

Emilia began to herd them all to the kitchens. "There is no time to lose, if we want to make some homemade chocolates~!" Lou Fa was excused since she had already made some.

"Che, women." Kanda said, who just happened to be in that place at the wrong time. "What's so great about Valentines anyway..." A vision of a certain woman surrounded by lotus blossoms filled his vision, making him feel very lonely on this love filled day.

* * *

"Come on, Moyashi-chan~! One piece, please! Please is the magic word after all!" Lavi pleaded with Allen, to give some of his chocolate covered martashi dangos.

"No, the magic word is Allen, A-L-L-E-N!" Allen said, keeping the chocolates out of his reach.

"Please, nobody seems to have given me chocolates yet. And I'm supposed to be the most stylish guy in this entire Black Order. I bet even Koumi already has some. And look! Even Timcampy was given some!" Tim flew around Allen's head, joyfully holding a tiny heart shaped box, that was given to him by a female golem.

"Lavi, I don't see why anybody would give you chocolates. Your very childish for your age and your always setting up pranks, that always seems to put you and someone else in danger." Allen stated chewing his chocolates.

Lavi became depressed. "And I don't why everyone calls you a gentlemen. Your black side is creepy, Allen."

"Allen-kun~!" A very short finder, suddenly jumped on Allen, giving him a great big kiss in the process. They both stood there shocked, till Allen felt the lips leave his and air rush back into his lungs. "Happy Valentines Day, Allen-kun~! I love you!"

As the finder retreated back, he caught a flash of blue spiky hair and loving violet eyes. Before he could say anything, a box was put into his hands and she had disappeared.

"Allen: 2, Me:0." Lavi sadly wrote onto a random whiteboard, that had appeared out of nowhere.

Allen ignored him and gazed down at the box. _'Road...why would she be here?' _His sliver eyes soften. _'Well at least I got something from her.' _Opening the box, Allen looked in to see the same treat that Lou Fa had given him with something extra on it, red icing words _'See you. *heart*' _Before a certain curious red head could take a peek, Allen closed it with a genuine smile.

"Oi idiot apprentice!" A voice shouted, echoing across the entire Black Order.

After the rumbling sound of General Cross's yelling, quieted down, Allen quickly excused himself, knowing he was in big trouble, probably something about debts...again. Before he entered Cross's room he quickly hid Road's chocolates, so General Cross wouldn't see them.

Reluctantly opening the creaking door, Allen peered in slowly. "Yes...Master?"

"Where are my chocolates?!" Master yelled at him drunkenly, sitting on the expensive sofa with his expensive wine, the Order would do anything to keep General Cross here.

"Um...Master...I'm not a girl...and even if I was I wouldn't give you any chocolates." Allen deadpanned, wondering why sometimes people mistake him for a girl. _'I should get a haircut soon...' _

"Uh?...But your my apprentice! Go buy me some alcohol filled chocolates and give it to Klaud Nyne."

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" Allen asked, really wanting to say 'go do it yourself!'.

"Just go do it, baka apprentice." Cross glared at him, saying a drunk voice.

"Hai..." Allen wondered if the Valentine fever had gotten to him too.

* * *

The white-haired exorcist walked down the streets of the nearby town. Sitting down at a fountain, Allen decided to give up, he had just been kicked out of every candy store because they couldn't give 'kids' alcohol. "Demon Master...why do you always have to make me do everything..." Allen opened up the box he had gotten from Road, and popped one of the treats into his mouth, letting the chocolate melt in his mouth.

Just as he was about to pop in another one, someone grabbed it from him. "Hey..." Sliver met violet eyes, as he looked to see the culprit.

"I told you I would 'see you soon'." Road said with a grin, starting to chew the treat.

Allen frowned. "I thought you made those for me?"

"I did. But, you got to share with your secret girlfriend, don't you?" Road said, stopping him from saying anymore.

Road sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his. To outside people they looked just like a another normal lovey dovey couple, you would have never thought they were both enemies. Just for that one day, the forbidden couple got their wish, to spend the day together without worrying about the war.

* * *

"Uwah!" Miranda tripped and fell into strong arms...again. Looking up, she saw the face of her crush.

"Are you okay, Miranda?" Marie asked.

She backed away a bit from him, looking down and blushing, she nodded, remembering he couldn't see that she let a stuttered reponse. "Y-Yeah...Um...Ma-Marie-san..."

Marie could listen to her. "What is it?"

"W-Would you mind, ha-having so-some c-chocolates I made..." Miranda stuttered bright red, holding out a box of chocolates.

"S-Sure..." Marie said with a equal blush, taking the chocolates. "...Thanks, Miranda."

Just as she was about to die from happiness, a rose found her way into her hands. Looking up, she spotted the same guy with the crazy glasses, that she had saw earlier, wearing a finder's outfit. "For my beautiful clumsy exorcist." He said, then disappeared into a cloud of dust.

Miranda's face was now like a volcano, no one had ever pay much attention to her cause she was clumsy, but now she had a guy that liked her, a guy that she liked, and Marie, who probably liked her.

_'A love triangle?!'_

* * *

Kory walked down the halls all alone, holding a red rose in his head. "Elidae..." He whispered. Wishing she was still here with him on this love filled day.

* * *

Timothy watched as Emilia, his tutor, gave Reveer some chocolates. Feeling a werid feeling at that. He quickly walked up to her, giving her some roses. And ran away before she could response.

* * *

"Lenalee-chan...h-here is-is so-some ch-chocolates for you..." Bak said handing them to her.

Lenalee smiled. "Thank you, Bak-san."

Bak then proceeded to break out in hives and fall down. "Bak-sama!" His assistant yelled out. Lenalee sweatdropped. While Fou stepped on him, yelling/asking when he was going to her chocolates.

"Lenalee-chan~..." Mark Barrow, a scientist of the Black Order, started to creep up on Lenalee from behind.

"Go find someone else, you perverted scientist!" The scientist then got sent backwards down the hall.

She then suddenly looked up at the person. "Lavi!" Lenalee called out cheerfully, upon seeing him.

Lavi suddenly then became sullen. "Lenalee...I've gotten no chocolates or nothing all day...even Yuu and Moyashi-chan got some..."

"Kanda, got some?"

"Yeah...I was surprised too."

Lenalee then suddenly became quiet. "Lavi...um...I don't know how to say this..."

He watched as her face turned bright red all of the sudden. "What is it?"

"Well...here!" She suddenly thrust something towards him, a big red heart-shaped box with big letters on it saying 'I love you'.

Lavi's face turned the same shade of red, taking it from her. "Th-Thanks...Lenalee. I-I got th-this for you too..." He handed her some roses.

Taking it from him, Lenalee held them so they would hide her massive blush. "Thank you, Lavi."

"Lenalee-chan..." Bak cried out from the floor, knowing he had lost to the Bookman Jr. for Lenalee's heart.

* * *

"Cash-chan~ I got you something..." Johnny said handing her roses and chocolates.

Cash Dop, sister of Tap Dop, smiled slightly blushing. "Thanks...here." She gave him some chocolates.

* * *

"Howard-kun...it was so nice of you to bring me out to dinner." Tevak said smiling.

Link blushed. "Here's some roses."

"Thank you these are lovely."

"You better bring my sister back by 9!" Madarao, Tevak's brother, shouted to Link.

"You better not do anything either!" Tokusa said teasingly at the couple.

"Shut up!" They both yelled at them.

It was just another day of showing your love to the one you love. At least for some...

"Please! Won't you accept them!" Wisely said trying to give his chocolates and flowers to the cat lady of the Noahs, Lulubell.

"Never." She stated coldly.

Yes just another love filled day.

* * *

**A/N:** Hoped you enjoyed! I know I haven't updated in a long time on any of my fanfics. I've been really busy with school and trying to pass some of my classes. I'm hoping to at least start updating soon though. And I really wanted to do something for Valentines Day. (Even though I don't care for the holiday myself..) I tried to at least put various parings in here expect for AllenxLenalee and a few others I do like but, just couldn't fit. And of course no Yaoi or Yuri. This isn't my best fanfic but at least I got to write something. I haven't been able to sit down and write anything in a while. This took more then a week to finish.

**Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews. Read and Review Please!**


End file.
